Forgotten Fairytale
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: What if Ginta died in an accident after MAR Heaven? What if Phantom was brought back by an Angel who told him Ginta was supposed to his Female Soulmate but something went wrong? How would that effect one girl's dreams? Phantom/FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is a Harry Potter/MAR crossover! So here it is! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Merdemon/Angel Fem Harry aka Fem Ginta, her two animagus forms and her relationship! Please read and review and Vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.1

Amalthea tossed and turned as the dreams returned especially the one she was having at the moment, tears poured down her face as she watched the dreams run through her head.

"_Tom! Why?"_

"_I want the …and will do anything to see it happen!"_

_The white haired boy's face was blurry but she could make out handsome Purple eyes that were staring at her with a hungry look, Amalthea reached out her hand as she heard a loud "CRACK"_

She jerked awake as she heard another knock on the door and her aunt yelling for her to get up and make breakfast, Amalthea sighed as she got dressed in her usual clothing and headed downstairs to cook. She made the usual breakfast feast for her relatives then had her usual pieces of buttered toast, her uncle then gave her a list of chores to do while they were gone and told her that all of them had to be finished by the time they came back. Amalthea looked at the list and groaned as she hurried to get started so she could do some homework later, needless to say, it took over five hours to do the chores and she was late making dinner when they came in the door. Her uncle took one look and then punched her across the face for her "Disobedience" then forced her to finish cooking, the man then proceed to find false mistakes in the food and stood as she backed into the counter. The fat tub of lard then proceeded to beat her within an inch of her life as she wished she was free of this world.

She was thrown into her room and the door locked as her uncle walked away, laughing at her pain, Amalthea dragged herself on to the bed and laid there as she wished once again she could be taken away from this place. She fell asleep as she cried sadly, Amalthea then slowly began to fade as her heart and magic took her to the one place she longed to be…

Meanwhile…

Phantom sighed as he thought over what the angel had told him before he was brought back to life and cursed into his new nighttime form, Ginta…Ginta was actually supposed to be his soulmate and female but something went wrong and now his soulmate was gone… wait, what was that smell? It was…Blood? Phantom hurried to where he smelt the metallic scent and found a young girl with familiar blond hair streaked with black and red, heavily bleeding from her wounds. Phantom's eyes went wide as he crept up on silent paws and gently nuzzled the girl who flinched and whimpered in pain, he mewled softly as he heard wolves nearby and struggled to get her on his back gently so they could get back to the castle. She soon was on his back and he hurried to the castle as he prayed he would make it on time.

2 hours later after sunrise…

Amalthea woke to a gentle knock on the door and she struggled to sit up despite her wounds when a young woman with long pink hair walked with surprised eyes at what she was doing, the woman then gently pushed her back down and told her she was in no condition to move and she was to stay in bed. Amalthea blinked as she asked who the woman was as the young woman's eyes went wide and she asked "Don't you remember me?"

Amalthea blinked then shyly said "I think I would remember meeting someone as pretty as you before…"

The woman looked at her as she asked for Amalthea's name and Amalthea said "My name is Amalthea…Amalthea Potter."

The woman then introduced herself as Diana and told Amalthea that she had been found outside in extremely bad shape by one of her friends, Amalthea blinked and then said with confusion "Outside? But I was in my room at my relatives after my uncle beat me nearly to death…"

Diana had a shocked look as Amalthea put her hands over her mouth as she had a look of fear on her face, tears filled her eyes as Diana hugged the small teen and told her that she wasn't going back to those idiots. Amalthea then yawned as Diana helped her get comfortable then left the room as Amalthea fell asleep and dreamed of a life she could barely remember as once again the white haired boy haunted her dreams. Outside the door, Diana sunk to her knees as she cried knowing that the very person who had saved them all was now the one who needed to be saved from the people who were supposed to love and protect her.

She quickly dried her tears and hurried to the meeting that was to happen in 5 minutes so she could tell them what she had learned, Phantom was already in the room as he sipped a glass of wine absentmindedly while standing by the window in the sunshine. He twitched a slightly pointed ear and turned to face Diana when he noticed the tears streaks on her face and asked what happened, Diana knew he wouldn't rest until he knew what happened to the obviously reincarnated Ginta and sighed as she tried to tell him without bursting into tears.

Phantom was furious as he tried to keep himself under control so he wouldn't break anything, Diana watched as her oldest friend breathed deeply and slowly to calm himself down as he sat with his head in his hands. The other zodiac knights then chose to come in as Phantom told Diana that he needed to hunt before he did something he would regret, they watched as he transformed and raced out the door on all fours with a loud snarl. Halloween then asked if the girl Phantom had found really was who they thought she was, Diana sighed and then told them what she had found out and told them that because Ginta was reincarnated as the girl…she had lost all memories of her previous life.

The gasps and talking around the table had everyone looking worried for the young girl who had saved them from execution by coming up with a simple solution, Halloween then spoke up "We can't let her go back to those people if that is what they do to a family member!"

Diana then spoke up "We have no intentions of letting that happen, far as I'm concerned…she stays with us now."

The statement had all of the Knights agreeing as they then continued their meeting about other things that needed tending to.

Meanwhile outside…

Phantom stalked through the tall grass towards a stag that was grazing, he snuck up on it and then leapt on its back as he snapped its neck with a well-aimed bite and twist of the head. He snarled as he then tore off chunks of flesh and quickly made short work of the deer as he imagined it as his reincarnated soul-mate's relatives that he was tearing apart for hurting her, he soon had his fill of the warm meat and left it to the scavengers as he headed back to the castle. He sighed as he walked beside the river leading to the castle and saw his reflection, the pure white tiger then turned and walked away with sad eyes as he thought "_I pray she can accept me like this…"_

Later that evening…

Amalthea stirred from her slumber as she felt a weight on the bed and something gently nuzzle her face as whiskers brushed against her face, She slowly opened her eyes to see a worried looking white Tiger lying next to her and yelped as she sat up quickly. The tiger jerked back into a sitting position as its ears went down sadly and made to get off the bed when Amalthea realized she had hurt it's feelings, she gently reached out and placed a hand on its side and softly said "Please don't go…you just startled me."

Phantom turned to her and then walked on the bed over to her and nuzzled her face gently, Amalthea giggled as his whiskers tickled her face and gently scratched behind his ears. Phantom let out a small moan of delight as his ears were massaged and he lay down in her lap so Amalthea could reach them better, Amalthea smiled as she continued to rub the large cat's ears contently and leaned back against the pillows as she yawned gently, Phantom looked at her with shining eyes as he snuggled up to her and quickly fell asleep in her lap as she also drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this is a Harry Potter/MAR crossover! So here it is! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Merdemon/Angel Fem Harry aka Fem Ginta, her two animagus forms and her relationship! Please read and review and Vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.2

Amalthea stirred as she felt someone stroke her face gently, she yawned as she sat up gently and felt her head bang against someone else's as they bit back a yelp of pain. She snapped awake to find a handsome …white haired guy holding his head as she blushed, he looked up at her and she gasped. The boy had the same eyes as the boy in her dreams; he blinked and asked if something was wrong causing her to shake her head rapidly, he blinked then smiled gently as he reached out and touched her face gently. Amalthea blushed as his touch sent shivers down her spine but found herself leaning into the touch, the boy then told her that he would get someone to bring her something to eat if she was hungry. Amalthea's stomach then growled loudly causing her to go red once more as the very handsome guy smiled at her, he told her that he would be right back and then left.

Amalthea then realized he never told her his name and sighed as she leaned back into the large fluffy pillows behind her, she then looked around and discovered her tiger companion from last night was no longer in the room. She wondered briefly where the large cat had disappeared to but was soon distracted by Diana and a servant bring in a small tray of food. She shyly asked where the young man, who had been in the room when she woke up, was and Diana stopped and looked at her in surprise. She asked Amalthea to describe him and smiled when she heard what the young man looked like, Diana told her that something came up and he was currently dealing with it. Amalthea sighed then smiled when Diana told her that she would be allowed out of bed for now as long as she didn't overdo it. Diana then helped her out of bed to a wheelchair that had been bought in earlier while she had been sleeping, she eased Amalthea into the chair then the servant gently wheeled her to a small table where the tray of food was.

Meanwhile…

Phantom greeted Snow, Alviss, Dorothy, Nanashi, Jack and Alan at the front doors of the castle, Snow asked how "Ginta" was causing Phantom's eyes to become angry and sad as he explained the situation. Snow was horrified as was Dorothy and the others, Alviss growled in anger as Phantom sighed and said "The beating she got wasn't the worst part…it was who did it that has me pissed off."

Alan actually swore when they were told it was her uncle that had beaten her, Snow and Dorothy looked ready to cry while Nanashi growled. Jack looked sad but he knew that Ginta's reincarnation was in the best place possible for her.

Meanwhile back with Amalthea, one hour later…

Amalthea sighed as she was wheeled to the great hall to meet the others and some visitors that arrived, Diana caught the sigh and asked what was wrong causing Amalthea to blush as she softly said "Last night, in the room I was in…a white tiger was in there and now that I think about it, the young man I saw this morning had the same eyes as the tiger…"

Diana smiled and told her that she would have to ask him about that, Amalthea nodded as the doors opened to reveal a huge group of people standing in the room. She blushed at the intense stares they were giving her and then noticed the white haired guy standing next to a group of Familiar looking people from her dreams. She was brought over to them as they greeted her gently with smiles; they introduced themselves as Amalthea blanked out after in faint remembrance of who they were. Phantom noticed and realized the closer the person was to Ginta, the more Amalthea remembered her past life…

Two hours later…

Amalthea was back in her room with Phantom sitting beside her on the bed; she looked over at him as she said "Umm…you never told me your name this morning…"

Phantom smiled as he gently scooted over so he was closer and then pulled her into his arms gently as he whispered his name to her. Amalthea felt an immense pressure in her head and then it popped like a balloon to fill her head with the memories of her past life, she passed out from the over load of information and Phantom smiled softly as he kissed her brow and laid her back against the pillows. Phantom sighed softly then left the room to find Diana to tell her he may have gotten Amalthea to remember them; they came back within half an hour and found her waiting for them with tears in her eyes. Phantom hurried forward and sat down on the bed as she gently launched herself at him and hugged him tight, Phantom just wrapped his arms around her as he whispered "I'm never letting you go again!"

Amalthea cuddled up to him as he gently tilted her head up to him and then kissed her lips softly, Amalthea had tears in her eyes as she deepened the kiss and then broke away as she softly said "I can't stay forever Phantom…I'm still needed for the prophecy that was made before I was born. I'm the only one who can kill the man who killed my parents."

He growled softly as he told her if she did have to go back, he was going with her to protect her. Amalthea smiled and laid her head against his chest as she sighed happily, then a large ball of fire appeared in the room as she heard the cry of a phoenix. Phantom stood as he growled protectively while the ball of flames faded to reveal Fawkes. Amalthea gently grabbed Phantom's hand as the Phoenix flew over to drop a scroll into her lap and nuzzled her happily; she opened the letter and read it with wide eyes at Dumbledore had to tell her. Phantom sat next to her and placed an arm as she gained tears in her eyes and a look of relief, he asked what was wrong and she told him that creatures known as Dementors had killed her so-called family and the minister of magic tried to blame it on her except Dumbledore stepped in and told him that she had not been home due to her aunt sending her "away" for the summer. Phantom smiled as he softly kissed her brow and told her he would be giving her so called family quite the beating if they were still alive but maybe this was for the best.

Amalthea smiled up at him and nodded as she remembered her question she wanted to ask him, she looked up at him and asked softly "Phantom…was…were you the tiger last night?"

Phantom's eyes went wide as he looked away ashamed for a moment then looked at her and nodded sadly, he told her that it was a punishment curse placed on him for all pain he had caused in the two wars. Amalthea's eyes went wide as she smiled softly; she reached out and took his hand as she told him she didn't care about the curse. He looked at her in surprise then smiled as he kissed her softly just as both their stomachs growled loudly for food. They parted as they blushed and he asked if she was up to eating with everyone in the dining hall. Amalthea nodded happily as she rested her head against his chest, he then gently scooped her up into his arms and placed her into the wheelchair. He pushed her out the door as they chatted about what had happened since she had left and been reincarnated, Phantom noticed how nervous she was when they came to the dining hall doors and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. They went through the door as everyone paused at seeing her, Phantom just smiled as she blushed and shyly waved at them as she said "Long time, guys…"

Rolan was the first to grin as he realized his brother figure got her to remember them and walked over to give her a gentle hug, she smiled at seeing him and softly asked how he was doing causing him to chuckle. He told he was doing fine which made her smile causing the others to then swarm around her, she laughed as she was greeted from all sides while Phantom grinned at her joy of seeing the ones she had held dear. He finally told them to back off so she could have breathing room which made everyone chuckle, they went back to their seats and began to eat again as Phantom and Amalthea sat next to Diana at the head of the table.

After lunch, Phantom took her outside near a pond that was surrounded by flowers of different types, he gently lifted her on to the grass and sat near her as they enjoyed the beautiful sunny day together. Amalthea was so happy to be back in Mar heaven when she noticed Phantom wincing in pain; she looked up at the darkening sky and realized what was happening to him. Phantom gently pulled away as his ears crawled up the side of his head and his face began to push into a muzzle, he mewled in pain as his spine was the next thing to change and locking him onto all fours. He tried not to scare Amalthea as he gritted his growing fangs while his tail grew and his legs and arms became tiger legs, he panted as the change neared completion as his pure white fur with pitch black stripes sprouted and his whiskers came in. he looked up at Amalthea with fear in his catlike eyes and only saw acceptance on her face, she cooed at him and he walked over to nuzzle her. She giggled happily and hugged him around the neck as she kissed his muzzle, Phantom mewled like an overgrown kitten as he lay down in her lap and Amalthea began to stroke his fur gently, Phantom sighed contently as her hand ran down his back and nuzzled her stomach for more.

Amalthea was amazed at how big he was for a tiger but didn't care if her soulmate became furry at night, she remembered how he loved his ears being rubbed and then gently massaged them. Phantom was in heaven as his ears were rubbed happily by his lover, he snuggled closer as he closed his eyes happily when Diana came out about ten minutes later with a worried look. She blinked at the scene and smiled as Amalthea had her head resting on Phantom's back and he had his head in her lap, the cute thing about it was that they were both fast asleep.

Two weeks later, July 30th…

Phantom was waiting quietly at a very special ARM smith's for Amalthea's present; the man specialized in dimension arms and was the descendant of the one to create the Gatekeeper Clown ARM. Phantom didn't have to wait long as the man came out with a smile and said "This was quite the challenge but I figured out how to do it…"

He then opened a box he was carrying and showed Phantom two bracelets that were inscribed with Tigers along the metal and a gem in each Bracelet. Phantom smiled and told the man that he had out done himself with the design, the man laughed and told him that it was nothing. The man then told him how to work the bracelets and that they would only work for Phantom or Amalthea since their blood was used to help embed the magic in the metal. Phantom nodded and then paid the man the money for the ARMs and then hurried back to the castle so he could wrap the present quickly…

Later that night…

Phantom woke to pained gasps as Amalthea tossed and turned in their bed, he mewled worriedly as he nuzzled her awake. She whimpered in pain as the moon reached the highest point in the sky and Phantom was startled when she suddenly gasped and sat up, clutching at her shoulders. He mewled as she began to cry and scratch at her shoulders desperately; he then noticed the problem as two large lumps under her skin strained at her night shirt. He stood and padded over as he tugged at her shirt so it would go over her head; he soon got it off and then started licking the obviously painful lumps. She whimpered when they suddenly split the skin open and Phantom watched in shock as soft pale gold wings slipped out that were almost as long as she was tall.

She sighed in relief and then turned to look at what had happened, her eyes went wide at seeing her new appendages and she flapped them experimentally. She was shocked when they responded to her thoughts and then felt her legs go numb, she threw back the covers to see her legs merging together and her feet flattening into long graceful fins like the ones on that anime called Mermaid Melody. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Phantom who was staring in shock; she looked back down to see her new tail become the same color as her wings but with hints of sliver to the tips of the scales. Amalthea didn't understand why this happened until a letter that was somewhat aged fell into her lap with the name Lily potter on it.

Amalthea and Phantom looked at each other and then the letter as she picked it up and opened it; they read it together about how she got the angel blood from her father's side of the family and the merdemon blood from her mother's. Tears filled her eyes as her parents had wrote about how much they loved her and told they wished they could be there for her, Phantom nuzzled her comfortingly as she placed the letter down and buried her face into his neck. He sat down on his haunches and wrapped a paw around her back the best he could as she sobbed sadly. He then placed a paw on her chest and pushed her down on to the bed gently as he lay down in her lap and yawned, she got the message and smiled through her tears as she nodded. She laid down the best she could with her new wings and drifted into a peaceful sleep, Phantom stayed up for about an hour as he gazed at her in the moon light then settled down and went to sleep.

Phantom woke with a yawn from where he was sprawled out in human form in his lover's lap, he sat up and smiled at the adorable picture she made when sleeping as he moved over to her. He then laid down next her and gently moved her so her head was on his chest as he kissed the top of her head, she stirred slightly then settled back down as she got comfy. He sighed contently as he stroked her hair gently; she then yawned and blinked up at him with sleepy eyes as he chuckled. He softly kissed her and told her good morning as she sat up and stretched her arms and wings out, she squeaked and turned her head to find her wings were no dream. She then pulled the blanket back from lower half to see the mermaid tail still there; Phantom could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes of her new form as he smoothed her hair from her face. He kissed her and told her look so pretty with her wings causing her to blush and say "You…really think so?"

He nodded with a smile as she shyly ducked her head while Phantom pulled her into his arms for another kiss, Amalthea sighed happily after as she snuggled up to him and laid her head against his chest. He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head when he then noticed her shifting uncomfortably on the bed, he asked what was wrong and she told him her tail felt itchy for some reason. Phantom blinked then softly asked for permission to touch it causing her to nod. He ran his hand gently down her hip and on to the side of her tail as he realized what the problem was. He gently got off the bed with a smile and walked over to her side of the bed to pick her up bridal style. Amalthea squeaked and threw her arms around his neck as he chuckled softly on the way to the washroom, she blinked as she was placed in the deep pond sized tub in the floor and Phantom gently kissed her. He then used the ARM meant for filling the tub quickly and made it pour lukewarm salt water slowly into the tub, the water brushed against the tips of Amalthea's fins causing her gasp at the pleasurable feeling it gave her.

Phantom chuckled as he kissed her and then told her that he was going to get some breakfast for them to share. He stroked her hair and told her to just relax in the tub until he got back as the water would shut off by itself once done. Amalthea smiled up at him and nodded as he kissed her again and left, she turned and looked at the water that was now a quarter of the way up on her fins. She couldn't believe just how good it felt to have the water around her fins; she gently moved her fins and made a little splash which had her giggling. About five minutes later the water was past her fins and starting to crawl up the length of her tail, which felt even better than on her fins as she sighed in delight and relief. She realized the itch that had plagued her out of the water was disappearing more and more as her tail became covered by the water. She smiled softly as the tub soon finished filling up with water and the itch completely disappeared. She pushed off the edge and tried to move around with her tail but she couldn't do much because of the size of the tub being that of a small pond, she sat back down on the ledge and sighed as she waited for Phantom.

Phantom walked in with two plates of food and chuckled at seeing the innocent picture she made as she turned to face him, her fin gently came out of the water as she leaned on the edge and smiled lovingly up at him. He passed her plate and then sat down by the edge to eat his own food, they softly talked about the letter from her parents and she then asked "Phantom…how am I supposed to become human again? I can't stay in the tub forever…"

Phantom blinked as he hadn't thought about that and softly cursed, trying to think of a solution to her question. He then asked "did you read the whole letter, my love?"

Amalthea thought about that and shook her head causing him to smile as Phantom stood and went to get the letter, he brought it into the room and gently read the letter as he searched for a clue to her question. Phantom then chuckled as he found the answer on the second page and told her "It says you'll be stuck like that for today but afterwards you'll be able to change any time you want between forms."

She looked up at him with a small smile as she sighed, knowing she couldn't do anything about it. Phantom then smiled and pulled a wrapped present from behind his back and handed it to her as he whispered "Happy fifteenth birthday, Love…"

She looked at him in delight as she gently took the gift and opened it to reveal the bracelets he had gotten made for her, she gasped and looked up at him as he explained they were for going back and forth between the two worlds and they were the only two who could use them or travel together with the two ARMs. He then gently took them out of the box and slipped them on to her wrists as she kissed him in delight. The look of joy on her face pleased him and he gently pulled her from the water to put her in his lap for a cuddle, Amalthea snuggled into his arms happily as she whispered thank you for the gift. Phantom smiled and softly said in her ear "I would do anything to keep you happy and safe, love."


End file.
